Nowadays, with the development of the Internet, an Internet TV has become widespread which is connected with a broadcasting receiver to provide broadcast programs provided by an Internet server to the broadcasting receiver.
FIG. 1 shows an example of networking of a conventional broadcasting receiver, an Internet TV and an Internet server.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional broadcasting receiver, denoted by reference numeral 101, is connected with the Internet TV, denoted by reference numeral 102, which is in turn networked with the Internet server, denoted by reference numeral 103.
The Internet TV 102 enables the broadcasting receiver 101 to output broadcast programs provided from the Internet server 103. At this time, the broadcast programs provided from the Internet server 103 may include a broadcast program of terrestrial broadcasting, a broadcast program of cable broadcasting, domestic and foreign movies, etc.
On the other hand, in the conventional broadcasting receiver, a broadcast program received and outputted by a tuner and a broadcast program provided by the Internet TV are independent of each other, and the user selects and views one of the broadcast program received by the tuner or the broadcast program provided by the Internet TV in the broadcasting receiver.
Notably, in the conventional broadcasting receiver, if the user does other work while a terrestrial broadcast program is provided, he/she cannot view the terrestrial broadcast program. In contrast, because the Internet TV provides a broadcast program provided from the Internet server, the user can view the broadcast program at any time.
However, the conventional broadcasting receiver does not utterly provide the user with information about whether a terrestrial broadcast program currently provided by the broadcasting receiver is provided from the Internet TV. For this reason, in order to know whether the terrestrial broadcast program is provided from the Internet TV, the user has the inconvenience of having to output and confirm a program list of the Internet TV.
Therefore, in order to solve this conventional inconvenience, there is a keen need for the development of a method capable of simply and conveniently providing information about whether a broadcast program currently broadcast is provided from an Internet TV, and a broadcasting receiver employing the method.